


Kidnapped, Ransomed

by Delorean96



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage touching, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delorean96/pseuds/Delorean96
Summary: Going on a simple mission, getting back to the woman she loves. That was all Elie Lavellan had in mind for today. Unfortunately that's not how it goes down. Red templars kidnap them - originally intending to ransom them back to the inquisition or to the slave trade (whoever would pay more) but two particularly vindictive templars find a better use for Elie.Warnings for major graphic rape, will get worse in later chapters. This will eventually become hurt/comfort but for now it is just violent.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Original Character(s), Female Lavellan/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> There is a graphic rape in the first chapter - there is also some implied pedophilia but it does't get any further than a grope. I am working through some feelings and this is how I am working it out. Please don't read if you are easily triggered by rape scenes.

Elie Lavellan loved waking up like this. The beautiful blonde human woman asleep across her chest stirred and looked up at the Elven woman underneath her.   
“Goodmorning, my love. Were you watching me long?” she asks in a tired tone. Elie chuckles quietly and brushes a hand through the tousled blonde hair of her love.   
“Not long, you’re just so beautiful.” she whispers. Elie cups the woman’s cheek and pulls her into a gentle kiss. “Today’s the day, I’ll be leaving you soon.” the woman on top of her groaned and rolled off, pulling a sheet over both their heads.  
“I hate the idea of you being gone so long. And going somewhere so dangerous.” she grunted unhappily and flopped onto her side, away from Elie.  
“Amanda…” Elie said quietly, putting a hand on the human woman’s side. Amanda stayed quiet but turned back to the elf and gives her a soft smile. “I’ll come back to you as fast as my feet will carry me.” Elie gripped her love’s hand and gives it a small kiss. “I promise you.”  
Amanda gave Elie another small smile and simply nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. Elie slipped from the warmth of the covers and strode to her wardrobe, choosing something simple and comfortable for her travels, of course with some long sleeves in case of bad weather. After dressing, she turned to stare at Amanda once more who still lay naked wrapped in a skant sheet. She smiled once more then moved to bound down the stairs, ready to prepare for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorian leaned up and away from Bull after giving him a long, deep kiss.   
“You’re going to be safe while you’re gone, yes?” he murmured quietly. Bull laughed and moved to rub Dorian’s upper arm.   
“Of course. Kadan, you know me.” Bull gave Dorian’s arm a squeeze then made motions to get up from the bed. “You need your rest after that injury. I’ll be okay, you don’t need to worry. Cole and Varric will have my back.” He smiled at Dorian and brushed his chin with a calloused thumb. Dorian gives him a half-assed smile and nods him off.   
Bull takes his leave of Dorian and heads to the main hall to meet Lavellan and the rest of the team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Skinny, I don’t think we’re headed in the right direction.” Varric called from the rear of the group. Lavellan swiveled in place to meet Varric’s eyes then turns to make her own assessment.   
“I don’t know, we may need to backtrack.” She looks down at her map and twists her face up in frustration. Bull watches her then puts both hands on his hips and checks the treeline, feeling off.   
“You feel the wind, hear the rustles. They sound off to you, the Iron Bull.” Cole murmurs. Bull looks over at him and nods grimly.   
“Somethin’ ain’t right. We need to get out of here, boss.” Bull takes a step towards her and yelps in pain as he steps into a snare trap.   
Immediately arrows dipped in a tranquilizing agent fly from the treeline, one piercing Varric and others landing dangerously close. Lavellan and Cole spring into action - running to their friends and dragging them to what little cover there is. Bull groans in pain as the barbs from the snare pull at his skin. Varric doesn’t make a sound.  
“Inquisitor, this is very bad. There are so many and they are so loud - so bright!” Cole clutches his head, seemingly in agony. Lavellan reaches over to him and squeezes his hand reassuringly.   
“Cole, it’s going to be okay.” She lifts her broadsword off her back, “I’m going to charge them and draw their fire. Try to free Bull and get Varric out of here together!” She gives him a smile and vaults over the small boulder acting as cover, dashing toward her enemy with her head held high.   
Cole watches her go down, hard, with bolas wrapped around her ankles. She shrieks and tries to draw attention, but cannot stop them from tranquilizing and silencing her. He quivers in fear and watches as the men turn their attention to his hiding place.   
Bull grabs Cole’s arm, more roughly than Cole expected and it startles him.  
“Kid,” he breathes raggedly. “Get out of here, just run.” Bull drops his arm and closes his eyes, succumbing to what must also be tranquilizer from the snare. Cole’s lip quivers but he turns and stands; ready to face his enemy.   
The battle is over fairly quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elie is the first to wake and the first to become aware of their new surroundings. She finds herself trapped in a small cage that must have been made to be hooked to a carriage, as it sits on large wheels. She looks around a little more and sees Bull, Varric, and Cole in a larger cage. She notices none of them have their weapons any longer and she is missing her armor. Noting the cold weather, she finds herself glad for choosing long sleeves.   
Varric awakens next, rubbing his eyes and groaning loudly. He leans up and meets Elie’s eyes. Once he realizes their predicament, his gaze grows hard.  
“How fucked are we, Skinny?” he whispers. She shakes her head at him and motions to the red templars stationed nearby. His lips press into a hard line. “Ah, that fucked.”  
Cole and Bull rouse near the same time and slowly take stock of their surroundings. Cole shakes and quietly berates himself for not protecting everyone. Varric rubs his back protectively, wordlessly giving his support.   
Bull stands in the cage and grabs the bars with both hands, set to try and pull them apart. His veins pop up with the effort but he makes no progress. Cole touches his leg and shakes his head.  
“They’re magical, The Iron Bull.” he says quietly, “you won't be able to force them right now.” Bull curses under his breath and starts to pace, angry he can’t do anything useful.  
Varric leans against the bars closest to Lavellan and nods at her.  
“Why do you think they have you locked up separate, Skinny?” She pauses to think then shrugs.  
“Who knows? Maybe they think I’ll be worth something in slave trade. Maybe they know who I am.” She bites at her thumb, deep in thought.  
While they speak quietly, a small slave girl, no older than 13 sneaks up on them with a small platter in her hands. On the platter rests a bucket of water and a loaf of bread. She treads over to the smaller cage first and offers Elie a drink. The elf accepts and gives the slave girl a tender smile. The girls cheeks flush red and she ducks her head, heading to the larger cage to offer food and drink.   
While the men take their share of the bread and water, a few of the red templars walk over with sneers on their faces. One walks up to the slave and gives her backside a solid grope. The girl looks angry and embarrassed but says nothing. At the sight, Lavellan leaps to her feet with murder in her eyes.  
“They finally woke up, good to see they all made it in one piece.” one of the red templars says, peering into the cage Elie stands in. The other drags the slave girl closer to his body, knocking the platter from her hands and onto the ground. A small cry of protest passes her lips before she silences herself.   
Elie glares daggers into the offender’s head and holds out a hand, almost beckoning him.   
“You seem awfully preoccupied with a little girl when you have a full grown woman right in front of you.” she said between gritted teeth. The girl shoots her a relieved look when the man releases her and she dashes off between the red burlap tents.   
The offender grins and walks closer to her cage.   
“‘Tis true, you are much more interesting to look at.” his eyes travel all over her body, lingering on her breasts, “But looking is really only fun when they’re naked.” his voice grows a little darker and he comes closer to her cage, hands going to the bars.   
Elie swallows a lump in her throat but stands her ground. “Is this the only way you can get a woman? When she’s trapped in a cage and can’t beat you in a fair fight?” both men throw their heads back and laugh at her words.   
“We’ll show you a fair fight.” says the offender darkly, nodding to his compatriot. They both approach the cage door and unlock it, hauling themselves inside with her.  
Bull thrashes at the closest cage wall, trying to reach through and grab one of them from behind.  
“Get the fuck away from her you fucking red lyrium freaks!” he yells through the bars. Both just ignore him and pounce on Elie.   
She lands a few solid hits on their softer parts, but is quickly wrestled to the floor. The offender holds her head down against the floor with his weight on her body, while the other cuts her clothes away; throwing them through the bars to land in the dirt below. Once naked, they wrench her arms behind her back and bind them together; then tie her bound arms to one of the bars of her cage. Once finished binding her, they both lean back to gaze at their handiwork.   
Elie’s chest rises and falls with her labored breathing from the altercation, much to the joy of the men who bound her; watching her tits rise and fall with her lungs. Her eyes are presses into slits as she stares at them with more murder than before.   
“I think she needs to learn some respect, don’t you?” the offender says to his friend. The friend merely nods, laughing at the other’s implications.   
“Give me my sword and we’ll see who’s laughing.” She bites out between labored breaths, her bindings hindering easy breathing.  
Bull, Cole and Varric all protest at varying degrees. Cole quietly and sadly. Varric swearing and promising pain. Bull with full on rage. The men ignore them all and everything they have to say.   
The friend approaches Elie carefully and grabs her head, avoiding the leg she shoots out trying to kick him. He sticks his leather-covered fingers into her mouth on both sides, propping her jaw open uncomfortably wide. Her eyes dart wildly back and forth wondering what for.   
The offender stands in front of her, unlacing his breeches slowly.   
“I will teach you some respect.” he says hotly, pulling his already hard cock out right in front of her face. Lavellan keens loudly and wrestles against her bindings and the other’s gloved hands, trying to find some way out of what she knows is going to happen.   
The red templar steps forward and slides the head of his cock into her mouth, groaning at the hot wetness. Tears stream down her face openly as he grabs a fistful of her silver hair.  
“Get ready, little elf. I’m not going to be gentle.” he whispers, but loudly enough that her friends will hear him. Bull’s response is to throw his entire weight against the cage bars, rattling them significantly. The other two shout in protest at the man.  
The red templar uses his hand knotted in her hair to ram his entire length down her throat mercilessly. He uses his other hand to leverage the back of her head so he can pound his cock down her throat at a brutal and angry pace. Any noises she would have made are stifled by his girth; tears stream down her cheeks in torrents as she is assaulted. The other man takes one hand from her jaw and fondles a breast with it, tweaking her nipple painfully.   
The red templar in her mouth pounds into her hard and fast as he reaches his climax. He looks her dead in the eyes and grins as he forces himself as deep as he will go into her throat and releases his load. He keeps himself seated balls deep while he empties himself into her throat for a few moments. Once he feels satisfied, he slides from her mouth, allowing her to cough and choke and spit up cum.   
A violent sob causes her whole body to shudder as she spits up more of his vile cum.   
“Still got some fight in you? Because my friend here probably wants a go too.” the first man says with a horrible smile. The men in the other cage keep yelling their threats and obscenities, hoping something will distract them or change their minds.  
The second red templar smiles wide and unlaces his breeches as well, pulling out a quickly rising hard on. He crouches in front of Lavellan and takes her breasts in his hands. He positions his now-hard cock between them and starts to slide himself up and down, fucking himself with her tits.   
“Please…” Elie groans. “Please stop this…” tears are streaming down her face as she hiccups little sobs. Both men laugh at her pleas. The first man stands next to her and puts a hand on the back of her head. When she opens her mouth to protest, he pushes it down forward so the tip of his friend’s cock slips between her lips as he fucks her tits.   
Nearing completion, he abandons her tits entirely and forces his way into her mouth, jets of hot cum shooting down her throat. Without fingers in her way, she chomps down, biting the vile dick in her mouth. The second man howls in pain and falls backwards, clutching his freshly bruised package. The first man wrenches her head backwards by her hair and spits in her face.   
“You will regret doing that, little elf.” he says, his voice dripping with venom. She gives him a little grin, glad to have done some damage. The first man helps the second out of her cage and they lock the door, leaving her bound uncomfortably to the bars; her body on display and face drenched in tears.   
Cole shakes violently and clutches his temples with both hands.  
“Things that hurt her now hurt. They are so angry, so loud. They want to hurt her. They want to hurt her worse.” he murmurs in panic. Varric tries to give his arm a gentle squeeze in hopes of calming him or at the very least silencing him.   
Bull drops to his knees, both hands clutching bars so tight his fists look as though they may burst.   
“Boss…” he calls tentatively. “Boss, tell me you’re still kicking over there.” He says a little louder.  
Her eyes close as she tries to clear the tears from them then tries to adjust so she can look at her friends. “I’m still alive. I’m going to be okay.” she wriggles, unable to find a comfortable way to sit with her arms wrenched so far behind her. “I’m…” she chokes on a sob and closes her eyes as tight as she can. “Can you all please look away? I… I’m embarrassed…” her voice trails off and the three men comply immediately, taking their eyes off her naked form.   
Cole’s shoulders shake as he quietly cries with Lavellan, feeling her sadness and shame. Varric curses a million ways and promises to do terrible things to the red templars as soon as they escape. Bull just stares at the floor, full of rage but completely silent.  
Elie stares up at the sky and notes the cold weather, wishing she still had her long sleeves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elie is cold. She's unconscious. They scream for help, but all that comes are more rapists. Why can't Bull do anything to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, I really tried - I'm sorry.  
The rape in this one is a little less graphic than the first but could still be upsetting so please proceed with caution. This one focuses more on Bull and how he is feeling. Next chapter is probably going to be a really rough one, bad for everybody but especially Elie and Bull. 
> 
> Not beta'd sorry for mistakes!

She stared at the sky for what seemed like forever. Rain poured over her exposed body for hours. Her shoulders stopped aching after an hour, instead going numb. When her eyes finally flitted shut, she began to shake. Thinking she was crying, Bull takes notice and looks over to her. 

“Boss? Hey, boss.” he moves closer to the edge of the cage and grips the bars again. “Boss!” he shouts to her, shaking the bars to make some noise. He kicks his foot out towards Varric to get his attention. “Varric! She’s not awake!”

Varric gets on his feet and quickly moves to see and curses to himself. 

“Hey! Hey!” Bull starts to yell and shake the bars, screaming louder and louder hoping that someone will hear him. “Please! She’ll die!” he rattles the cages again and lets out a roar of rage, turning to strike a fist against the hard floor of their cage. When he pulls his hand back, he notices the blood he leaves behind. 

Cole hops into a standing position and quickly points, no words coming out but his point coming across. Different templars than before approach, looking bored. Varric grabs the bars and tries to wave them over. 

“Hey!” he shouts and points at Elie. “She’s not conscious, she’s going to die if you let her stay this cold. It’s freezing! You don’t want to kill your merchandise do you?” he adds desperately trying to manipulate them. Both stay quiet but walk over to the elf’s cage and peer in at her. 

“Aw, she’s shaking.” says the fatter one. “Poor thing is cold.” he laughs and slaps his friend on the shoulder. The skinnier templar snorts and slaps his friend back. 

“Bet you and me could warm her up good.” he says. Varric gulps and shakes his head, realizing their mistake. “Never had an elf girl before, thought they looked too much like kids.” the skinny one says, walking towards the locked opening of her cage.

“Nah, their cunts are adult-like. They’re just super hairless.” the fat one says, following his friend eagerly. Bull roars in rage again and throws himself against the bars, knocking himself on his back and dazing himself. 

Cole clasps his hands together and looks down at his lap, squeezing his eyes shut. He wrings his hands for a moment then tries to cover his ears. “I don’t want to hear, I don’t want to hear, I don’t want to hear…” he murmurs quietly to himself. Varric wants to put a hand on his friend but can’t quite seem to unclench his fists. 

The fat one crawls into her cage and grabs her ankles, pulling them out towards himself so he can settle between her legs. Not bothering to even try waking her up, he just spreads her lips with his finger and forces his short cock into her. There’s no ceremony to it, no build up. Elie does not rouse from her unconscious state and merely lays there, shivering and pale. The skinny one watches his friend rape their leader, stroking his thin cock in time with his friend’s thrusts. 

Bull, Varric and Cole fall to silence. Cole’s shoulders shake as he cries. Varric can’t make himself look at anything so he just closes his eyes. Bull watches. His eyes filled with just rage. He feels that looking away will do nothing to aid her modesty but if she wants to know what happened to her body while she slept, he will know. He wants to do this small favor for her; it doesn’t matter that watching this makes every fiber of his being want to explode, throw up, and scream all at once. 

The fat one shakes in orgasm, quicker than he hoped. He spills his seed inside her then pulls out, making place for his skinny friend. The skinny one quickly replaces his friend between her legs and shoves his cock inside her, his way eased by the spunk left there. He lasts even shorter than his friend, giving a few staggered thrusts before coming inside her as well. Both pull away from her, leaving her there without helping clean her up or untie her or anything and leave her cage. Both laugh as they do, giving each other teasing punches on the shoulder. 

Bull doesn’t take his eye off of either of them. He glares daggers and grips the bars with so much strength, his grey fingers turn white. The two of them make their way closer to the males’ cage and look at bull. 

“Look at him. So angry. Isn’t this all you beasts do to women anyway?” the fat one says with a sneer. His friend just laughs. “Don’t get mad cuz I got to her first.” Bull just stares, the anger not leaving his eyes. The skinny one seems to get an idea.

“We could give her to him too, might be funny to see what happens.” He says with a smile and a laugh. The fat one thinks for a minute then nods. 

“What do you think mongrel? Want a go at her?” he asks, laughing. It pains Bull to play along with them, but thinks this may be his only chance to get over to her and help her. He nods, once. Suddenly, Cole is on him; flinging fist at him angrily but without much power behind it. 

“How could you! How could you! Why! Don’t say yes!” he says between tears, still flailing at the hulking qunari. Bull doesn’t say anything, just offers his hands to the templars to be bound. Varric grabs Cole’s shoulders and pulls him back, trying to calm him with whispered words. Cole seems inconsolable, sobbing openly. The templars bind Bull’s wrists with chains and motion to the cage door. Bull stumbles to it and out when they open it, quickly slamming it to keep the others in. Bull obediently follows the fat one to Elie’s cage. He looks in and sees her chest rising and falling still, but just barely. 

“No funny business, beast. We at this camp outnumber you heavily, so your friends will die if you try anything.” he says, once more opening the door to the elf’s cage. Bull puts one leg into her cage then turns to face the fat red templar before him. Growling quietly, he controls his actions and avoids doing everything he can to destroy the man. He steps his other foot in and waits for them to click the door closed before offering his hands back through to be unbound. Once they do, he sits down next to Elie and just stares at them.

“He’s not doing anything!” the skinny one complains. He smacks the flat side of his sword against the bars angrily. “Do something!” Bull doesn’t flinch and doesn’t move, simply staring. The fat one scoffs in annoyance and turns to storm away.

“Just leave him there, I’m getting tired of standing out in the cold.” He says, moving away quickly. The skinny one stares at Bull for a second but with a small growl from the qunari, he startles and scampers away after his friend. 

Once certain they are gone, he turns to Elie. He gets to work releasing her arms from their bonds and pulls her away from the bars. He strips off his tunic, which he thanked the gods he wore for once, and drapes it around her like a shroud. Gathering her up in his arms, he presses her against his huge body. His hands rub circles on her back and he does his best to share his body heat with her. His giant form does a lot to block the cold air from hers and her skin does gradually start to redden again. 

Cole leans his head against the bars and calls out to Bull quietly. “I’m sorry, the Iron Bull. You are right. You’re nothing like them.” Varric grips a hand on Cole’s shoulder in support and gives Bull a quick nod. Gently laying Elie on her back, Bull curls himself around her; he stays awake, watching and waiting.

She will wake up.


End file.
